Soon As You Can
by Covingtontw
Summary: After two years of heartache, can Alek forgive Chloe.  One Shot


The Nine Lives of Chloe King

**I don't own the TNLOCK, but what can I say I watch my favorite clips of the series everyday and love thinking about new stories to include characters in.**

**The story is a one shot, inspired by the lyrics of Dierks Bentley "Soon As You Can" album "Long Trip Alone"**

**I don't own the lyrics of the song, but wanted to write a story for Chloe and Alek based on beautiful words of the singer.**

**Enjoy!**

Chloe POV

"Mom, mom, I got the letter, " Chloe screamed.

Chloe prance into the kitchen and showed her mom the envelope with a letter of hope or complete despair. The fate of her future was inside the immaculate sealed envelope. Her hands shake as if the contents were vibrating at her touch.

"Chloe, are you going to open it or just stare," her mom exclaimed. Her mom was practically bouncing with the same excitement that Chloe was emanating.

Chloe looked up at her mom and nodded yes. She carefully slipped her fingers through the sticky fold of the envelope and pulled out the handsome letter.

All Chloe did was shrieked as her mom pulled her in a huge hug. She was accepted to attend Columbia University in the fall.

Alek POV

It was especially hot outside as Alek listened to Chloe make a speech to the graduating class of twenty eleven. She was graduating with honors and also the valedictorian.

Jasmine had called and told him that Chloe was graduating and that he should make an appearance.

It had been two years ago that she broke his heart for the guy she thought she was in love with. Brian Reeza. He had left San Francisco that same day and moved to Colorado. He finished his final two years of school in Boulder.

He was back only for few weeks. He wanted to say his final goodbyes to Valentina and Jasmine before traveling to Ukraine. A new Mai head quarters was being set up and they needed some trainers also he wanted to find out more about his parents.

Chloe POV

Chloe finished her speech and look into the crowd. Her mom was holding a camcorder while waving frantically at Chloe. Valentina was also of the persons in the crowd here in support of Chloe. She winked at Chloe and then turned her attention to Jasmine her was also graduating with honors.

Chloe scanned the group of people once more and then she saw him "Alek" he was here and then he was not.

Alek POV

I was waiting at my old home for Jasmine and Valentina to return from their celebrations. They had left my room the same way as it did two years ago. I lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling thinking of only one person. Chloe had grown more beautiful in the last two years and Alek was still in love with her. He thought that he was over her, but one look at her and all those feeling he hid so well came rushing back.

"Alek, are you here," roared Jasmine.

"In here Jasmine," answered Alek. He sat up from the bed and looked at his cousin entering his old bedroom.

"So, you showed up," she asked.

"Yes I did," he replied.

"She saw you and wondered why you didn't say hello. She would like to see you Alek." Jasmine smiled and handed me a note.

Alek took it and opened it. He instantly recognizes the handwriting.

"Alek

I don't know if sorry is enough of a word to express how I hurt you, but I'm sorry Alek. I should have tried to explain to you on what you overheard my mom and me talking about the night in question. I wish I could go back and erase that moment for both of us. I was foolish in thinking that I loved Brian. Well I'm sure you know he betrayed me. You were the one Alek, you always were. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I hope one day you can forgive me.

Love

Chloe"

Alek read the piece of paper over and over and finally he crumple it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He jumped up from the bed and was out the door in flash. He heard Jasmine and Valentina called out for him, but he was already in the elevator. He existed the building and started running.

Chloe POV

Chloe was sitting in her new dorm room. It was one week ago that she arrived at the doors of the University. It was Saturday and she was relieved that the week was finally over.

Alek POV "Soon as You Can" interpretation (in italics)

I was supposed to stay _sun sinking west in California_ for a few more weeks before heading to Ukraine. _The next time that sun and I meet up I'll be more than a thousands miles east. _

Chloe had left for Columbia and I could not leave without seeing her just one last time. He was only supposed to stay in San Francisco for two weeks at the most, but ended up spending the whole summer.

A few _dollars and a gas card in my pocket that might already be maxed out. _

After hastily borrowing a Mai truck and deciding to go after Chloe I realized _that's just one of those little crazy things I really didn't stop to think about._

All I want is to _be with the woman. There ain't no way of gettin' there too fast._

_When you know who you wanna spend the rest of your life with you wanna start the rest of your life as soon as you can._

I _don't know how much a truck can handle, but the closer that I get I keep pushin' it. _

Chloe POV

Chloe did not want to spend her day lurking around in her dorm room, so she decided she'd go out for lunch and sight see for a bit. She needed a new jacket and saw one at a cute little vintage shop and hoped it was still there.

Alek POV

Jasmine had given him Chloe's address and room number. He was lucky to find close parking to her building. He started running to her dorm and then he saw her. She was walking along the side of the street. He would have missed her in the throngs of people, but he recognized the rhythmic thump of her heat beat. He stopped in his tracks.

Chloe POV

She was not really paying attention as she walked when she heard the distinct and familiar beating of Alek heart. She looked up and "Alek," his name caught in the wind. He was standing on the opposite side of the street. She must be dreaming it can't be and yet she can hear…and see his …

"Chloe," he called out. His face lit up and he was running towards her.

"Alek," she returned with the same potency in which he was calling her name.

Alek POV

All Alek wanted to do was hold her and tell he how much he loved her. He ran to her and picked up into his arms.

"Chloe, I'm sorry for leaving. I lo…." The words spilled from his mouth and she cut him off.

"Alek, I'm the one you should apologize. I don't want your apology Alek. I love you Alek. I've loved you from the beginning and only relealized that I did when you left." She put her hands around my neck and kissed him. It was all he needed.

"Chloe," he whispered. "I love you too. I've loved you from the moment I saw you four years ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He kissed her because she loved him and he kissed her because he missed her.

"I love you Chloe and I won't ever leave you again." Alek's finals words to Chloe before walking back to the dorm.

Chloe POV

Finally I'm happy again.


End file.
